new world and new friends (RE-written)
by FREDDY Y JASON
Summary: Marcus Mendes is a boy with several problems in your life, whether among family or relationships of any kind, but when he accidentally goes to another world, he begins to see the good things in life and begins to make friends. Later you may also have great appearances of characters creepypastas and tv series, and if you want to keep this fanfic, comment saying something good.


The 15-year-old boy Marcus was returning home after another therapy section, he has gone two times a week, the reason, Marcus has been acting aggressively, violent and rude, besides losing the calm very easily with his family, especially with his mother (she also is not calm in person) and also often was depressed or just seemed to lack of interest, Marcus had short black hair and a half curled, wore a shirt "System of a Down", and dark jeans and white Nike shoes, he also wore eyeglasses. When he came home he noticed a strange thing, had a great big hole in the back yard that was on the front of the House, he found it strange because when he was out there was no hole and now has. He did not know what to do, his father had been on a business trip and his mother left to take care of his grandmother and would be out for three days, while his older brother had marked to go to the Mall, then he stood in front of the hole and looked better. "Echo!" he shouted and can hear your own echo, which means that the hole is too deep. "How strange" he said, so he picked up a large stone that was there and tossed into the hole, spent 10 minutes and nothing, curious he looked closer, but if neglected and ended up entering and falling into the hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while fell, after 1 minute it was approaching a light tight and then he came to an end in the hole and landed on the floor that seemed to be covered in snow. "wait, SNOW!" he thought, he raised looked around, had a bit of snow here and there, but still had a bit of grass, trees and the Sun was visible, seemed a summer landscape but with a bit of winter climate, he decided to stop being baffled by the strange landscape and decided to explore this new territory, he began to walk and was so over 5 minutes, walking between trees and suddenly he started to hear a noise of something nearby, it seemed that something or someone was squirming not far from li. after riding a bit he finally found the source of the noise and did not believe in they saw, was a mammoth, could only be, he studied prehistory at the school numerous times and have visited several museums of natural history countless times and had been enough for him to recognize a variety of prehistoric animals, even though for some this seemed to be a little bit different than he imagined, but also, as much as he came to see were paintings in some of the museums that had visited and computerized simulations, leaving aside all these doubts he decided to focus on what was going on, she seemed to have rolled in its paws a vines, didn't seem that someone had done that, it seemed like it was just a big lack of luck, so he decided it was time to stop watching and get help in this problem. It was toward the poor animal to take the vines, when approached he realized three things: .1 this mammoth was not so great, which indicates that he had reached adulthood, 2: the format of what was in his head resembled a little hair of a human girl, what did it think that this is a mammoth female 3: he seemed startled when the saw. Marcus stopped was a reasonable distance from her and knelt, after picking up in vines he withdrew a knife Pocket knife, when the mammoth saw the knife, was afraid and when he saw fast approaching closed his eyes tightly, but Marcus or watched it and started to cut the vines, with a look and empty expression on her faceHe really didn't care much for what I was doing, was just doing it because his conscience was saying that was the right thing to do. After ending of cuts he looked to see that the mammoth was with eyes closed and seemed to be scared. But then when I opened them, he saw that the vines had been cut and saw Marcus moving away; Marcus saw that had already done what it should do and began to pull away, but before leaving he felt something around his waist.

Author's Note: sorry if has some spelling errors, I'm writing with the help of translator (I'm Brazilian and I don't know very English) and I know some parts are confusing two things here are to clarify on this story so far, 1: the mammoth that Marcus is helping is Peaches, 2: every time that Peaches is simply referred to as "the mammoth" is because it is from the point of view of Marcus.


End file.
